


Tales from the (Metaphorical) West

by high_nooned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunter Jesse McCree, Character Study, Gen, Gun Violence, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Jesse McCree's Dad, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Peacekeeper - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Omnic Crisis, Smut, headcanons, mentioned gabriel reyes - Freeform, mentioned jack morrison, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_nooned/pseuds/high_nooned
Summary: Short drabbles exploring multiple headcanons revolving around Jesse McCree.





	1. Index

1\. Chicken-Scratch: Handwriting

2\. The Man with the Bounty on his Head: Bounty Hunter Jesse McCree

3\. Peacekeeper: 

4\. Going Solo: NSFW - Masturbation


	2. Chicken-Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Describe a character's writing anatomy.

Jesse McCree’s handwriting is hardly legible, scribbled in such chicken-scratch that half the time he can’t even comprehend it, himself. Letters overlap one another, slanting to the right and often, words are abbreviated in ways only he can understand and are misspelled. Nothing is more testing than Jesse trying to make sense out of his handwriting.  His writing didn’t improve much after the loss of his arm, though he hardly bothered to print anything anyway. That’s why he finds it far more convenient to type out reports to save both himself and his superiors a headache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come soon.
> 
> If you have any ideas for a prompt or idea to explore, don't be afraid to shoot me a message! I am always open to suggestions, as well as feedback and criticism.
> 
> ** reposted this chapter due to a severe error I found.


	3. The Man with the Bounty on his Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. An occupation (previous or current) held by a character.

After the fall of Overwatch, Jesse couldn’t find himself fighting for the same the cause. Morrison and Reyes were gone. Nothing felt the same. The cowboy fled to start a new life, or so he hoped, where no one could find him, where he wouldn’t be faced with any troubles or conflicts from his past. But no matter how hard he tried to leave that life behind him, he found that there was only one thing he was good at. For the right price, Jesse found he could use his sharpshooting abilities to dispense justice, and still be able to look at himself in the mirror without fearing the person in his reflection. Getting rid of the bad men that continued to plague the post-omnic crisis world landed his name back in the mouths of many, his ugly mug posted in every city with a large bounty on his own head – not that it bothered him any. 


	4. Peacekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. An item that holds significance in a character's life.
> 
> *Warnings: mentions of death.

McCree never was too fond of his father. The man was an alcoholic, a liar, and a cheat. As much as he wanted to push the memories of his father far in the back of his mind, under lock and key, that was impossible given a single item that served as a painful reminder. His Peacekeeper. The revolver once belonged to his dad, passed down to Jesse on his deathbed. This was the gun he learned to shoot with, his father taking him out to the range to practice his aim. This was the gun Jesse took his first life with during his time with the Deadlock Gang, and he broke the wooden handle after his shaky grip caused it to fall to the floor. This was the gun he protected the world with when he later joined Overwatch. But he never once carried the gun to honor his father.

Sometimes Jesse stares at the gun he’s carried for so long, reflecting silently on how many lives taken with the weapon. Some killed in cold blood, some killed in self-defense, some killed to protect the lives of others. Now, these thoughts weighed heavy on his conscious. But, despite the blood on his hands, he couldn’t part with the gun because in a way, it had molded him into the man he was. He never considered it a bad thing, nor a good thing. The item he’d wanted to rid of so long, serving as such a painful reminder, was the one thing he couldn’t live without.


	5. Going Solo (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Describe how a character pleasures their self.
> 
> This chapter is NSFW. 
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, Ejaculation

Desperate hands pull at worn jeans, a poor attempt to get them off before leather clad fingers search for the zipper. His fingers tugged the metal piece down and he shimmied his pants down to his ankles, a breathy sigh passed his lips. His pants had him so constricted, the cowboy was thankful to finally have his length freed. However, he was so incredibly hard that his cock was painfully throbbing. So, in a haste, he ripped his boxers down to fully free his weeping member, used his teeth to pull his worn leather gloves off, and fisted his length immediately. Weathered hands worked up and down the shaft slowly at first, a poor attempt of teasing himself only to find he was far too desperate for such a slow pace.

“Oh fuck.” He cursed softly as he focused on his sensitive head, his hand moving quickly. Jesse couldn’t help the pathetic moans that left his lips, either, as he jerked off and he was already nearing his release as his mind wandered. He had such dirty fantasies, ones he’d never admit to a single soul (for the sake of sparing the taunting that would follow). His strokes became erratic, out of tempo as he felt the hot coil in his lower abdomen tighten; he was so close. All it took was a few more jerks and he was thrown over the edge, a mess of expletives and whines spilling from his mouth as he spilled his seed over his bare tummy.

In a haze, Jesse rode out his high with a satisfied grin. He was in a state of pure bliss, never wanting to lose the feeling of ecstasy. It wasn’t long before such a feeling dissipated, and he would feel the inevitable cooling of his cum on his belly.  Taking the crisp sheets of the springy motel bed, he wiped up the mess and tossed them to the foot of the bed before he curled up and closed his eyes, immediately dozing off. Nothing sent him straight to sleep faster than a good whiskey and a good jerk before bed.


End file.
